


Tweet Porn Archive #1

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of porny tweets, almost all Arthur/Eames with one lonely Eames/Yusuf entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet Porn Archive #1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what people mean when they say “tweet porn”. I’ve seen some in which there are multiple tweets following one another that tell a story. These are self-contained snippets in 140 characters or less, so that’s what I mean when I say “tweet porn”.
> 
> Anyway, since the numbers are getting up there, I thought it would be a good idea to drop them here for archiving purposes. Some of these are repeated from other collections (which are linked directly in my [Master Fic List](http://eternalsojourn.livejournal.com/643.html#cutid2)), but some are original and not posted anywhere but Twitter until now.

##### Random Unprompted Tweets

  


  

  1. Note: these later became [At the Two Lions](%E2%80%9Dhttp://eternalsojourn.livejournal.com/6812.html%E2%80%9D)  
\- The pub is loud, A&E tucked into a table in the corner. They laugh & E has to speak directly in A's ear, brushes his lips against the curve.  
\- That brush of lips on his ear was deliberate, A knows. He's drunk, happy, bold. He turns his head, captures E's upper lip between his own. 
  2. Note: this may still become a follow-up to Savage  
A holds himself open, inviting. E hesitates, knows how hard he fucked A, but A is demanding, aching for that press of flesh. 
  3. For [](http://hungerpunch.livejournal.com/profile)[**hungerpunch**](http://hungerpunch.livejournal.com/) :  
There are days when A wonders why he bothers, when Cobb yells and e/t goes to shit. On those days E takes A out of his head. 
  

  


##### Favourite Word Tweets

  
I asked people for their favourite word, and built a tweet around it.

  

  1. Anatsuno: Jubilation  
A has troubles relaxing but the jubilation after inception bubbled over, became drunkenness, then kissing E, & a giddy, laughing fumble.
  2. Anamuan: Fourteen  
14 days. E shouldn’t be counting how long since A was balls-deep in his arse, intoning his name like a prayer. Shouldn’t miss him this much.
  3. Eames_PokerChip: Dazedly  
E’d kept A on the edge so long, sucking, fingering, teasing; after he came, A dazedly let himself be manhandled, fucked till E had his fill.
  4. Hungerpunch: Tremble  
A trembles with the effort of squeezing E’s sweaty body between his legs; he’s so far gone, dangerous words almost slip from his mouth.
  5. Neomeruru: Hegemony or Precarious  
\- E paces, “It’s political; we’re hired to thwart the hegemony that...” A is horrified but he’s hard, vows to have E recite those words later.  
\- They’ve fucked for a year and A wants more but it’s a precarious balance. E is like the sunset: brilliant, vibrant, fleeting.
  6. YanethYrael: Effervescent or Nascent  
\- Coinciding with E’s nascent forging abilities & A’s stunning grip on world-building was the thrill of discovery: their secret explorations.  
\- More than anything, E felt privileged to witness A being excited, positively effervescent when they played, explored each other.
  7. Ohfreckle: Uncouth  
A never thought E was uncouth, contrary to popular belief. E is strong, pragmatic, dirty only in the bedroom where he fucks like a demon.
  8. Dremiel: Luscious  
Hidden under those loose, breezy trousers, E hides the secret only A knows: that luscious ass can take all of Arthur’s slender hand.
  9. Forgerness: Shenanigans (Eames/Yusuf)  
Professional to everyone else, E & Y’s shenanigans outside of work often lead to misdemeanours & public indecency, laughing fumbles in alleys.
  10. Immoral_Crow: onomatopoeic  
In E’s mouth words are onomatopoeic: ‘shag’, the whispers in A’s ear; ‘fuck’ the exhales as he thrusts; ‘Arthur’ the intonation of a prayer.
  11. Phenylic: kings  
8 yrs of mapping each others’ bodies, learning their tells to make them come fast or edging for hrs, A&E are kings of each others’ territory.
  12. adelaidethegoat: ginger  
Before A came along, Eames associated ginger with curry, indian supermarkets. Now he can’t see that burning root w/o flushing in arousal.
  

  


##### Food Tweets

  


  

  1. Eating gelato in Firenze, A is transformed. It’s almost obscene, his tongue caressing, his face ecstatic. E is transfixed.
  2. The mango mousse is icy on A’s tongue, E’s nipple beneath it pebbling, a hard nub contrasting with the velvety sweetness.
  3. In an apron beside the stove, E cradles a spoon and feeds it to A. Seeing the drip on E’s palm, A lifts it to his lips and licks it clean.
  4. Prompted by shaded_sun (one shuts the other up by shoving peanut butter or something in their mouth)  
Two nutella-smeared fingers shoved into his mouth, E’s apology is interrupted. With a swipe of his tongue, he sees forgiveness in A’s smirk.
  5. The muffins are perfection, different every day. When E asks Ari where A gets them, she laughs. “You said you like them, so he makes them.”
  6. A comes home to the lively scent of curry wafting from his kitchen. “What are you doing here?” he asks. “Impressing you,” E responds.
  7. A’s favourite thing about E is his unabashed enjoyment of food -- the way he focuses every sense, abandons himself; it makes him beautiful.
  8. Prompted by anamuan (mangoes)  
A’s lashes swish on the silk & it’s cool sliding past his lips, the slippery sweet tang of mango placed on his tongue by E’s gentle fingers.
  9. Prompted by phenylic - cream cheese (frosting)  
E would laugh if it wasn’t so adorable: A’s lips sticky with frosting, cinnamon bun goo smeared on his cheek, boyish grin lighting his face.
  10. Prompted by we_reflamingos - bangers & mash (note: the challenge was to make b&m sexy)  
\- Fluff: After 16 wks of Thai food, E has no idea how A found honest-to-god bangers & mash, but he could cry with relief. He thinks it might be love.  
\- Porn (ish): E cradles a forkful of bangers & mash w/ his palm, feeds it gently to A. It’s salty, silky, savoury; it tastes of E's mouth when he's home.
  11. Prompted by YanethYrael - tiramisu (hazelnuts or almonds)  
It’s light, sweet, bitter, creamy & perfect: E could come just from this. A’s tiramisu is transcendent, surpassed only by his arse.
  12. Prompted by unvarnishedtart/unvarnishedtale - honey panna cotta  
If A could think clearly after the 4 courses E’d already served, he’d suspect ulterior motives. But the honey pannacotta broke the last of his defenses.  
Secondary post (because it needed more gratuitous description): The cool, velvety smoothness of the honey pannacotta is a perfect counterpoint to E's hot, searching tongue in A's mouth.
  13. Prompted by StreetsBehind (tonya - la_fours) - enchiladas, sushi, fried/boiled egg  
\- A always knew the sex’d be good with E. What he never expected was a steaming mug of tea, bacon, toast and perfect fried egg in the morning.  
\- Secondary post: E wasn’t sure he’d like toro nigiri till he tried its cool, silky texture on a pillow of rice, licking the remnants off A’s elegant fingers.
  14. E licks a broad stripe off the caramel sauce spoon, holds it on his tongue and kisses A deeply, the sticky sweetness soft and warm.
  

  


##### Violent Tweets

  
There are a few at the end here that I never posted anywhere (not even on Twitter), so this is their first appearance.

  

  1. A's squeezed breathless, wrestled to the ground and bearing E's full weight. E's face is fierce, angry, but a hard cock presses his thigh. 
  

  2. Arthur's chest heaves with victory but his fingers are gentle on Eames's bloody face. "You're beautiful when you're broken," he murmurs. 
  

  3. E: “I think you want me to fuck you raw, pound you until you’re pliant beneath me.” Arthur grins. “You’ll have to take me down first,” he says. 
  

  4. A’s face is destroyed, a holy mess of red and purple, swollen, raw. E grips A’s neck & licks the trickle of blood at the corner of A’s lips. 
  

  5. E stands hunched, tight fists bruised & bloody over the broken form of A’s enemy. A should be appalled but instead he’s desperately hard. 
  

  6. A slams in hard, palm pressing brutally against E’s lower back, causing his back to arch painfully. “You’ll feel this for a week,” he grits. 
  

  7. A’s knees are bloody on the floor, E’s fist in his hair brutally tight. All he can do is relax his jaw, try not to gag & let the tears fall. 
  

  8. It’s not that A wants to hurt E. It’s just that he’s so pretty, and A has always had the inexplicable urge to destroy beautiful things. 
  

  9. A&E really had to stop resolving all arguments with angry sex. Or stop fighting so much. The chafing was getting ridiculous. 
  

  10. The best thing about A is his resilience. He’s the first fuck E has had who doesn’t wear down, but gets stronger from E’s rough edges. 
  

  11. E wakes, his arse raw and sore, he’s bruised and bitten, his lip split open. “Had a mtg. Free tonight for your payback?” A’s note says. 
  

  
Untweeted  


  

  1. E’s nose explodes with pain, blood flooding his sinuses, dripping into his mouth. A packs one hell of a punch. 
  

  2. “Sorry for the broken ribs, darling.”
  

  3. E is worldly, but has never met anyone like A. A is smug and irritating and E wants to fight him and fuck him in equal measure. 
  




End file.
